Maen Point Blank
by Kurosaki Zen
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji adalah siswa yang kecanduan maen game online terutama Point Blank, mereka membentuk Clan bernama NSSN untuk mengikuti lomba. Apakah mereka akan menjadi juara?
1. Chapter 1

**Apa kabar minna-san? Semoga baik-baik saja.**

**Sebelum baca fic ada keterangan dikit ya... untuk yang ada garis bawahnya adalah red team sedangkan yang ga ada berarti blue team.**

**Buat yang suka maen PB pasti ngerti bahasa yang aku tulis... hahaha.**

**Langsung aja ya.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclamer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

Maen Point Blank

.

.

Matahari terbir dari sebelah timur menyinari Desa Konoha tak terkecuali rumah Naruto yang berada di pusat Konoha. Menandakan waktu sudah cukup menjelang siang. Cahaya matahari menyinari perlahan-lahan rumah Naruto mulai dari atap turun ke jendela lalu mulai masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka tanpa korden dan menyinari tempat tidur Naruto yang berantakan, Naruto pun mulai terbangun dari tidur pulasnya.

"Hng... Hoaammzz... sepertinya sudah siang," gumam Naruto sembari menatap jam wekernya yang terletak di atas meja di sebelah ranjangnya, "APA? Sudah jam 6.45!" Naruto segera bangkit dari tidurnya mengambil handuk dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

"Huh sepertinya aku akan terlambat lagi," desis Naruto sambil mengguyur tubuhnya dengan gayung yang berisikan air. Satu per satu Naruto mulai menyabun mulai dari kedua tangan menuju ke perut ke paha dan kaki tak lupa Naruto mulai keramas sambil menggosok gigi.

Selesai mandi Naruto langsung ganti menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Ya benar, Naruto adalah murid Konoha High School yang sekarang sudah memasuki kelas 3 yang artinya sebentar lagi dia lulus. Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan seragam sekolah, segera saja Naruto mengambil tas dan menuju ke depan teras dan menaiki sepeda BMX-nya untuk berangkat sekolah, tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Di depan gerbang Konoha High School muncul sosok lelaki yang berambut duren. Sekitar sekolah terasa sepi menandakan semua siswa telah masuk ke ruang masing-masing dan mungkin pelajaran sudah dimulai. Naruto langsung saja mengayuh sepedanya menuju tempat parkir dan melihat beberapa siswa yang di strap di depan pintu masuk Sekolah.

"Akh, sial sepertinya aku akan di strap," gumam Naruto sambil memarkirkan sepedanya.

Naruto pun melangkangkan kakinya melewati kerumunan beberapa siswa dan mencoba masuk melewati mereka, "Tunggu! Kau yang berambut duren! Kesini!" teriak seseorang sambil menatap Naruto. Ternyata suara tersebut milik sang Kepala Sekolah yaitu Tsunade-sama.

'Ah Sial!' batin Naruto sambil jalan menuju sumber suara tersebut dan bertanya, "Ada apa Tsunade-sama?"

"Kenapa lagi-lagi kau terlambat? Cepat masuk barisan!" tanya Tsunade sambil memerintah Naruto.

"Ba-baik Tsunade-sama," kata Naruto sambil masuk ke barisan paling kanan. Ternyata di situ juga banyak teman Naruto dan sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka terlambat. Meraka adalah Shikamaru, Neji dan Sasuke dan diikuti Naruto.

"Kenapa kau terlambat dobe?" bisik Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Kau ini pura-pura gak tau aja, ini kan semua gara-gara kalian! Mengajak aku maen PB sampai pagi!" cibir Naruto.

"Tapi kan seru Nar, kita bisa maen PB bersama," kini Neji membela Sasuke. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bisa menguap, "Hoaaammmzz"

"Sudah berapa kali saya katakan jangan terlambat lagi! Untuk hukumannya kalian harus push up 50 kali!" perintah Tsunade yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran pada murid-muridnya.

"APA?!" teriak Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru bersamaan sampai mulut mereka menganga. Mereka tak percaya diberi hukuman push up 50 kali, karena biasanya mereka hanya diceramahi dan kemudian diperbolehkan masuk jam pelajaran tetapi setelah mata pelajaran pertama selesai, "Ta-tapi itu kan terlalu-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian segera push up atau hukuman kalian ditambah dengan lari keliling sekolah!" potong Tsunade sambil mengancam memberi tambahan hukuman.

"Ba-Baik," jawab kompak Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

.

.

Akhirnya pelajaran pertama selesai Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, dan Shikamaru menuju ke ruang kelas yang sama tepatnya kelas XII D. Mereka masuk ke kelas dan duduk di kursi masing-masing untuk menunggu pelajaran berikutnya. Kursi mereka paling belakang, Sasuke berada di samping Naruto, Neji di belakang Sasuke dan Shikamaru di samping Neji.

"Huh... capek!" keluh Naruto sambil melempar tas di atas mejanya.

"Emang kau saja yang capek Dobe?" kata Sasuke sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Kalian ini ribut saja," Neji nimbrung sambil jalan menuju kursinya.

"Hoaammmzz," Shikamaru yang duduk duluan menguap sambil meneggelamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana apa kita jadi mengikuti lomba itu?" tanya Naruto mulai bicara serius.

"Tentu saja kita ikut, kita kan sudah berlatih berbulan-bulan untuk mengikuti lomba itu," jawab Sasuke dengan kedua tangan ditopangkan di dagunya dan matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

Yang Sasuke bicarakan adalah lomba Point Blank yang diadakan di Konoha Game Center, dengan hadiah juara pertama 10 juta dan juara kedua 5 juta, hanya juara pertama dan kedua yang ada, sedangkan juara 3 tidak ada.

Ketentuan lomba adalah no item, no senjata cash, no character cash, no character cewek. Hanya boleh menggunakan senjata point dengan character polos agar lomba adil. Dengan format team 4 vs 4, dengan menggunakan Clan masing-masing, langsung babak knock-put, satu kali bertanding, Team Blue or Red Team ditentukan dengan melempar koin, 9 ronde.

.

.

Di tempat lain, di sebuah goa yang terletak di tengah-tengah hutan lebat terdengar suara berisik. Di dalam gua itu terdapat ada beberapa komputer, WHAT? Komputer?, yak benar suara berisik itu sumbernya dari komputer yang sedang digunakan oleh beberapa makhluk hidup atau mereka menyebut dirinya dengan Akatsuki. Mereka sedang bermain Point Blank atau biasa disingkat menjadi PB, permainan gama online yang sekarang sangat populer dan para anggota Akatsuki tidak mau ketinggalan betapa asiknya maen PB.

Terlihat Pein sang leader sedang duduk di kursinya sambil menatap layar komputer dan memegang mouse dan keyboard. Bersama anak buahnya sang leader sedang bermain PB. Mereka sedang bermain PB di map Luxville, mereka adalah Pein, Sasori, Hidan, dan Deidara. Mereka melawan anggota akatsuki lainnya yaitu Itachi, Tobi, Kisame, dan Kakuzu.

All Right Let's Go

Radio Pein : Go Go Go!

"Sasori! Jaga A batu!," perintah Pein pada Sasori.

Sasori menjaga daerah A batu dengan menggunakan senjata magnum dengan posisi dibalik batu A, "Sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan," gumam Sasori sambil mengeker musuh yang belum muncul.

"Hidan kau jaga sektor SC, jangan beri lawan kesempatan melewatimu," perintah Pein.

Hidan menjaga sektor SC dengan membawa senjata MP7, "Santai saja leader, gua HS semua ni lawan."

Sedangkan Pein dengan Deidara rusuh dan mencoba bokong kill atau biasanya disingkat bokil, "Dei, maju bareng gua," mereka maju lewat BC.

Radio Itachi : Go Go Go!

"Gue coba tembus A batu lagi, Tobi loe ke arah SC, Kisame dan Hidan tahan dulu dibelakang gue," perintah Itachi pada rekannya, Itachi membawa senjata P90.

Radio Tobi : Affirmativ.

Radio Kisame : Affirmativ.

Radio Kakuzu : Affirmativ.

Saat Itachi mencoba menembak Sasori yang mengumpet di A batu, Itachi meleset, saat itu juga Sasosi mengeker Itachi dengan senjata magnumnya.

Dor dor dor.

Dor!

"Mampus loe," Sasori dengan tepat dan jitu berhasil mengenai Itachi dari sektor A, dengan menggunakan senjata magnumnya, Itachi langsung mati sekali tembak.

"Argh, sial!" ujar Itachi saat langsung mati.

Radio Tobi : Negative.

"Gawat, Itachi mokad, hati-hati teman-teman," ujar Tobi pada Kisame dan Kakuzu.

Radio Kisame : Team fall back.

Kisame panik dan bingung.

Radio Sasori : A, Sector Clear.

Radio Pein : Nice shot!, Hold this position.

Radio Hidan : Affirmativ.

Tobi yang membawa senjata Shotgun putar melesat maju ke SC tapi dihadang oleh Hidan yang bersembunyi dibalik batu SC, Tobi mencoba menembak Hidan, tapi tembakannya terhalang oleh batu SC.

Dor dor!

Hidan menghindar, lalu mendekati Tobi, "Awas loe," dengan sekali tembak, Hidan berhasil meng-HeadShot Tobi.

Dor, HeadShot!

Radio Pein : Nice Shot!

Radio Hidan : Oh Yea

"Kerja bagus Hidan," puji Pein.

Radio Hidan : Affirmativ.

Sedangkan Pein dan Deidara mendekati Kisama dan Kakuzu dari belakang, Pein membawa senjata AUG sama seperti Deidara. Musuh sudah semakin dekat dan...

Dor dor dor!

HeadShoot!

ChainHeadShoot!

Radio Pein : Oh Yea!

Deidara kesal karena mangsanya disampah oleh Pein, "Akh, sampah loe Pein... dasar, un"

"Emang gue pikirin hahaha," Pein tertawa nista.

Kisame dan Kakuzu kaget saat mereka langsung kena HS dari belakang, "Sial, mereka main bokong."

Blue Team Win

Score 8-9

"Kerja bagus teman-teman, sepertinya kita akan memenangkan lomba itu, hahaha," Pein kembali tertawa. Setelah permainan berakhir Pein memerintahkan semua anggota berkumpul.

Mereka berkumpul diruang tengah markas, " Baiklah gue akan membentuk 2 kelompok Clan untuk mengikuti lomba itu," seru Pein, "Kelompok Clan pertama atau kita sebut dengan Akatsuki A adalah Gue, Sasori, Hidan, Deidara"

"Baik leader, sepertinya kita sudah kompak dalam kerja sama Team," komentar Sasori, "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Tentu saja kawan," jawab Hidan dan Deidara bersamaan.

Pein kembali membentuk kelompok, "Kelompok Clan kedua adalah Itachi, Tobi, Kisame, dan Kakuzu, gue beri nama kelompok kalian Akatsuki B," jelas Pein.

"Untuk ketua kelompok seperti biasanya, Clan Akatsuki A ketuanya gue, sedangkan Clan Akatsuki B ketuanya Itachi," lanjut Pein.

"Baik Pein, tapi sepertinya anggotaku kurang latihan," ujar Itachi, yang barusan bertanding dengan Team Pein tapi kalah, Itachi merasa kurang latihan.

"Tak apa-apa, kalian sudah bagus, bisa membuat Team gue kewalahan," kata Pein, "Gue salut dengan kalian," puji Pein.

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu dan sekarang adalah hari perlombaan Point Blank di Konoha Game Center. Terlihat banyak peserta disana. Nama Clan peserta antara lain, NSSN adalah clan milik Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji itu adalah singkatan gabungan dari nama mereka, peserta lain ada Akatsuki A, Akatsuki B, dan masih banyak lagi team yang misterius.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf ya kalo sedikit dan humornya gak terasa, mungkin chapter selanjutnya aku usahain lebih baik.**

**Kalo ingin update jangan lupa review yah :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelum baca fic ada keterangan dikit ya... untuk yang ada garis bawahnya adalah red team sedangkan yang ga ada berarti blue team.**

**NPC Team itu hanya tim tambahan.**

**Langsung aja ya. **

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclamer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

Maen Point Blank

.

.

Konoha Game Center sekarang dipenuhi oleh semua peserta lomba. Terlihat seseorang berdiri diatas panggung perlombaan.

"Baiklah, kita mulai perlombaan," kata orang itu yang diketahui bernama Orochimaru.

"Saya akan memperkenalkan semua peserta yang terdiri dari 8 kelompok, mereka adalah NSSN, Akatsuki A, Akatsuki B, Gaara Team, Kunoichi Team, Sensei Team, NPC Team A, NPC Team B," jelas Orochimaru menggunakan mike yang dipegangnya.

"Ayo lanjut, gua udah ga sabar mau nge-kill loe, hahaha," celetuk Pein.

"Emangnya siapa loe? Dasar muka pierching," kata Naruto.

"Apa loe bilang?"

"Muka piercing!"

"Awas loe, sini kalau berani," Pein berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Stooop, kita langsung saja memulai pertandingannya dengan menentukan siapa yang akan bertanding," ujar Orochimaru, alhasil semua orang kembali fokus ke Orochi.

"Langsung saja kita acaaaak... acak-acak-acak-acak," kata Orochi sambil menari ala Bali.

Terlihat monitor besar sedang mengunding peserta lomba yang akan bertanding.

Hasilnya adalah Akatsuki A melawan...

NPC Team A.

"Baiklah leader kita bantai mereka," kata Hidan.

"Hahaha, ya iyalah."

Mereka semua maju ke panggung pertandingan.

Pertandingan pun dimulai.

All Right Lets Go.

Headshoot!

Bletak!

Buagh!

Chainheadshoot!

Chainkiller!

Headshoot!

Headshoot!

Headshoot!

Headshoot!

BOM!

Blue Team Win!

"Hahaha, ternyata mudah sekali," teriak Pein.

Akatsuki A menang dengan skor telak 9-0 dimap downtown.

"Hoooaaaa pemirsaa, ternyata Akatsuki A sangat tangguh," puji Orochimaru, "Mereka maju ke babak selanjutnya!"

"Ha? Bagaimana pertandingannya? Udah selesai?" kata Naruto gak percaya. Sebelumnya Naruto sedang makan ramen dan saat balik ke pertandingan ternyata Akatsuki A pemenangnya.

"Dasar bodoh, kemana saja kau, padahal pertandingannya seru!" seru Sasuke.

"Baiklah tanpa buang waktu kita mulai pertandingan selanjutnya, acak-acak-acak-acak," kata Orochimaru si Bos.

Monitor kembali memutar peserta lomba dan hasilnya...

Akatsuki B melawan...

NPC Team B.

"Wahahaha, sepertinya keberuntungan dipihak kita," kata Itachi.

"Nyahaha, betul senpai," kata Tobi.

Mereka maju ke arena.

Pertandingan pun dimulai.

All Right Let's Go.

Go go go!

Dor!

Buagh!

Bom!

Headshoot!

Chainheadshoot!

Chainheadshoot!

Chainheadshoot!

Chainheadshoot!

Chainheadshoot!

Chainheadshoot!

Bom!

Bom!

Chainkiller!

Headshoot!

Red Team Win!

Pertandingan selesai dengan kemenangan telak Akatsuki B yang dipimpin Itachi. Mereka menang dimap Blowjob eh salah maksudnya Blow City.

"Wakakaka dasar copo loe semua wakaka," Itachi tertawa bahak-bahak.

"Kekeke kekeke," tobi ikut ketawa.

"Wow wow, ternyata Akatsuki B juga sangat hebat pemirsa," kata Orochi.

"Oke, kita lanjut ke pertandingan berikutnya, silahkan komputer mengacak, acak-acak-acak-acak," lanjut Orochi.

"Baik Tuan, acak-acak-acak-acak," kata komputer.

Dan komputernya mengacak kembali peserta lomba, cek cek cek cek.

Pertandingan selanjutya adalah NSSN melawan...

Cek cek cek cek.

Melawan Gaara Team!

"Yosh Sasuke saatnya giliran kita," kata Naruto.

"Ayo kita maju," seru Neji.

"Baik," seru Shikamaru.

Mereka maju ke depan.

"Ayooo maju," seru Rock Lee salah satu anggota Gaara Team.

Gaara Team maju ke depan dan anggotanya adalah Gaara,Kenkurou, Rock Lee, dan Kiba.

"Baik kita undi siapa Red Team and Blue Team," kata Orochi sambil memegang koin.

"Aku pilih lambang Konoha," kata Naruto.

"Baik jadi kau Gaara pilih angka, siapa yang diatas berarti Red Team dan dibawah Blue Team," Orochi melempar koin.

Pluk.

Koin berhenti ditelapak tangan Orochi dan hasilnya adalah lambang diatas dan angka dibawah, berarti NSSN Red Team dan Gaara Team Blue Team.

"Oke, silahkan pakai headsheetnya," kata Orochi.

Mereka pun memakai Headsheet. Headsheet ini dirancang khusus, bila ada anggota yang berteriak maka yang terdengar hanya kawannya saja. Pertandingan pun dimulai, dengan map di Luxville.

All Right Let's Go.

Radio Naruto : Go go go!

"Serang semua!" seru Naruto sambil membawa senjata AUG.

"Sejak kapan loe memerintah Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil membawa senjata Dragunov.

"Betul, sok jago loe Naruto," kata Neji sambil membawa senjata Shotgun putar.

Radio Shikamaru : Negativ. Shikamaru membawa senjata AUG.

"Serbu semua lewat A," kata Gaara sambil membawa senjata P90.

"OKEEE," kata Rock Lee sambil membawa senjata AK47.

Radio Gaara : Go go go!

Radio Kankurou Affirmativ.

Radio Rock Lee : Affirmativ.

Radio Kiba : Go go go!

Disaat NSSN Team sedang bertengkar sendiri, Gaara Team telah berada didepan mereka dan dengan cepat membantai Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

Dor dor dor!

Headshoot!

"Huwaaa, gua kena HS," kata Naruto. 

Gaara menembak kepala Naruto dengan AUG, sekali tembakan tepat di kepala dan mokad lah si Naruto. Kiba juga menembak Shikamaru dengan Shotgun putarnya dari jarak dekat, alhasil Shikamaru langsung mokad.

DOR!

Bughh!

Tubuh Shikamaru terlempar saat terkena tembakan Kiba.

"Sial, kenapa malah ribut sendiri jadi kalah neh!" kata Shikamaru.

Lalu Kankurou menembak Neji dengan mp7.

Dor dor dor.

Headshoot!

Neji juga terkena HS.

"Yohoooo, dasar baka!" Kankurou girang.

Disaat itulah Sasuke sadar kalau teman-temannya sudah dibantai tinggal dia sendiri, dengan reflek ninja, Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharinggannya, dan tiba-tiba...

CRING!

Karakternya bisa menggunakan SHARINGGAN! Sasuke melihat seperti didalam game tersebut. Dengan gesit Sasuke menggunakan Dragunovnya untuk menembaki lawan-lawannya.

DOR!

Gaara mati, tembakan Sasuke tepat dijantungnya.

"APA?" Gaara kaget melihat gerakan Sasuke tiba-tiba sangat cepat.

Rock Lee mencoba menembak Sasuke dengan AK47-nya, tapi Sasuke berhasil menghindari semuanya dengan gerakan zig zag-nya.

"APA?" Rock Lee kaget melihat Sasuke berhasil menghindari semua tembakannya.

"Hn gampang, semua gerakan kalian bisa kulihat," Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

Sasuke mendekati Rock Lee dan mengganti senjatanya dengan pisau, dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menyerang Rock Lee dengan pisaunya berkali-kali.

Jrot.

Jrot.

ChainKiller!

"WEEW, cepat sekali, sial gua dipisau," kata Rock Lee.

Lalu tinggal Sasuke melawan Kankurou, satu lawan satu, mereka saling menatap.

Saat melihat mata Sasuke, Kankurou terkejut dan berkata, "Apa? Sharinggan?"

Kankurou lalu... LARI.

Kankurou lari dan sembunyi dibalik A batu, lalu mengambil Bom dan...

BOM!

Kankurou bunuh diri!

"Bwahahaha... bakakaka," Sasuke tertawa sampai perutnya sakit, guling-guling, sampai nangis.

"Wkwkwkw," Naruto ikut ketawa.

"Kekekekeke," tawa Neji ala Hiruma.

"Wokwokwok," tawa Shikamaru.

Red Team Win.

Score 1-0

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan nii-san?" Gaara memarah-marahi kakaknya.

"So-Sorry," Kankurou takut sama adiknya.

"Emangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rock Lee.

"Masak, Sasuke bisa pakai Sharinggan!" jawab Kankurou.

"Apa?" kata Kiba ga mau ketinggalan.

"Jadi... kita bisa menggunakan jurus ninja kita? Hmm... sepertinya menarik," kata Gaara.

"Hohohoho, maap mengganggu pertandingan kalian, seperti yang kalian lihat, jika salah satu dari kalian menggunakan jurus ninja, maka semuanya bisa menggunakannya," kata Orochimaru.

"Tapi jiwa kalian akan masuk ke karakter PB, tapi resikonya adalah jika kalian terkena tembakan maka kalian akan merasakan kesakitan yang sebenarnya dan jika kalian mati, kalian akan hidup kembali sampai pertandingan selesai, dan untuk yang kalah maka kalian akan mati beneran dan jiwa kalian akan masuk ke neraka!" jelas Orochi sang jenius.

"APAAA?" teriak semua peserta yang ada di Konoha Game Center.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Silahkan kalau ingin lanjut, tinggalkan review.**


End file.
